prototypefandomcom-20200222-history
Infected
The Infected are humans mutated by the virus. Consisting of a number of different forms, some are initially born of Elizabeth Greene's will, and can be found throughout New York City. Most are either developed in Hives that are located throughout the city, or bred in infected water towers, also prevalent throughout Manhattan Island. Some forms of the infection include infected citizens, walkers, infected carriers, Hunters and their variants, and Hydras. Goal The infected, led by Elizabeth Greene, have one aim- to spread the virus across the city, and eventually beyond. In order to do this, multiple biological tools and weapons have been created to aid the infected in their cause. Hives establish infected territory, and act as breeding grounds and infected "Head-Quarters" that strengthen forces, which results in being the largest target for military forces. In order to combat these forces, an infected "army" has been created by Elizabeth Greene that helps to spread the infection around the city. Infected Citizens Infected citizens are regular people who have been infected by the Blacklight virus and have undergone minor mutations such as decreased intellect, increased damage resistance, and various growths. Their attacks while lethal to other non-infected humans pose almost no threat to armored vehicles or greater infected beings. The largest threat that they present is a minor hindrance when en masse. These Infected notably behave like the generic zombie Walkers Walkers are humans infected with a different strain of the Virus than the Infected Citizens. There are various types of walkers. Most walkers are bare-headed and bloated dark-skinned. Some are of lean-build and lack skin, giving them a reddish appearance.Walkers are hugely mutated, with expanded muscle mass, numerous deformities, and a sickly blade that has developed on one of their hands, not unlike Alex Mercer, though vastly inferior. Infection Carriers Infected Carriers can really only be distinguished when Alex Mercer has Infected Vision active - to put it simply, they are any type of human (civilian, Marine, or Blackwatch) that has been unknowingly infected with the virus, and has not yet been fully taken over by it. They present no real threat, as in this state. The only reason or time that they are noted at all is in a mission where Alex consumes multiple Carriers to help achieve a mental link with the Leader Hunter who has taken his sister, Dana Mercer. Hunters Hunters are the main offensive arm of the Infected, and are the most common Infected force that actually poses a threat to Mercer. Lone Hunters can be easily killed by using the Hammerfist power or the Blade power, but larger numbers can pose a threat to Alex. The easiest way to kill large groups of Hunters are by using the devastators or hijacking helicopters, as hunters normally stay out of the targeting area of the tank by getting up close. Hydra The Hydra is a large tentacle-like incarnation of the BLACKLIGHT virus. A Hydra will emerge from the ground when it senses a threat, such as a tank or a helicopter. Hydras will often lure helicopters close, then emerge to attack before the helicopter can flee. It is possible that hydra's are simply an extension of Mother's subterranean form. Mother Greene, having near complete mastery over the Virus and its mutations, made the "Mother" form as a defense against the Bloodtox. Erupting from the ground to confront Mercer and the military, she appeared as a repulsive mass of infected biological matter standing over 20 feet in height, with 3 smaller (yet still quite large) tentacles. Category:Infected Category:Factions Category:Enemies